The Alien from the Blue Lagoon
by Baku babe
Summary: The Tennysons go on a cruise. Unfortunately, a bad storm swipes Ben & Gwen away from the ship. When they wake up, they find themselves stranded alone on an island in the middle of nowhere. How will they survive? What will happen to them on the island?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Max's friend, Donovan, invites the Tennysons to a cruise aboard his new ship. Unfortunately, during the cruise a bad storm swipes Ben & Gwen away from the ship. When they wake up, they find themselves stranded alone on an island in the middle of nowhere. How will they survive? What will happen to them on the island?

**Disclaimer:** Please no! Don't make me say I don't own Ben 10! *Lawyers smirk* Oh man! I just did! *Squints eyes and glare at lawyers* I hate you! Oh yeah, and I don't own the 80's movie "The Blue Lagoon" either. *Sigh* a shame really...

There _will_ be footnotes, so if you wanna know interesting things I suggest reading them.

I would like to thank my two dearest BGFA (Ben & Gwen Fanfiction Archive) friends bengwen014 and femmefatale2 for supporting me and pushing me to publish at least this first chapter, and for bg014 for beta-ing this chapter – thanks guys!

Oh, and another thing – I know you're expecting high level of fanfics in term of a plot because I read fanfics written by bg014 or femmefatale2, but it's my first BxG fanfic. I'll try to keep them as much IC as possible and hopefully the plot will be interesting enough for you.

"This is so cool! An entire week of some well deserved R&R in the sea, and on a brand new cruise ship at that! Can life get any better?" Gwen exclaimed in happiness from her seat near the table, as she held up to her face three tickets. She held on to them quite tightly, as if afraid this is all just a dream and as soon as she lets go of the tickets she'll wake up and find none of this to be real.

Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen were riding the RV on their way to the port, looking forward to an entire, all-included (A/N: and paid for *grin*), week on a cruise to the Pacific ocean with nothing but relaxation, a gift from Max's old friend, Donovan Grand Smith.

This was their second summer vacation spent together and for them it has just started on the right foot.

"Yeah! And with so much water around I'll finally be able to train Ripjaws." Ben pointed out.

Max who was up front driving, looked in his rear-view mirror at Ben, "Ben, I hope I don't need to remind you the Omnitrix is to be used in emergencies _only_." he said in a serious tone while raising his eyebrow.

Gwen smirked as Ben slumped in his seat opposite her, "Yes, grandpa."

Taking that as a cue not to argue any further, Ben got up and opened the fridge to fix himself something to eat.

"You know, you should really start training yourself seriously, instead of lazing around. Don't think for a moment that that stupid watch of yours will always get you out of trouble." Gwen said glaring at him as she saw him nibbling on a piece of left-over pizza he dug up.

Ben crossed his arms and glared at her. "That's what I've been doing! Every time I go hero, I use _my_ moves and strength as much as the alien's. Besides, there are times when the watch times out and I have to use my _own_ strength and I always manage to pull through, don't I?" he retorted, puffing up his chest in pride.

Gwen gritted her teeth in anger, "_Of-course _you do! Because you have grandpa and me to back you up!" she answered back.

Ben glared at her, "geek!"

Gwen glared right back, "Dweeb!"

"Loud-mouth!"

"Moron!"

"Freak!" at that Gwen's eyes widened in surprise and then turned into slits. "I may have magic powers but that _hardly_ makes me a freak, unlike you." She said in a low tone, and with that she turned around, marched towards her bunk bed, lied down and crossed her arms.

Ben looked after her speechless. "Gwen, I didn't..." he tried to explain, but Gwen wasn't having any of it. She simply turned her back on him.

Feeling defeated, Ben turned around and walked slowly towards the front, where his grandfather was driving the RV.

When he got there he slumped in the seat next to the driver and sighed heavily.

"You and Gwen fighting again, Ben?" asked Max as he glanced at Ben already knowing the answer.

"I didn't mean it, I swear!" he shouted, his eyes wide, then cast them down, "I dunno why she exploded at me for calling her names, she called me names too, we always do that and she never acted like that before."

"Girls are usually more sensitive than boys, but in this case it could be that something you have said had hurt her personally for some reason that she doesn't want to tell. In any case, you should go and apologize."

Getting no reply from his grandson, Max glanced at Ben and saw him staring silently at his hands. 'Probably pondering what to do' Max thought to himself and smiled once he saw Ben spring from his seat and run towards the back of the RV.

"Gwen?" Ben asked his voice hesitant, as he slowly entered the part of the RV where he and Gwen slept.

Gwen was lying on her bunk-bed, facing the wall and did not give any indication she heard him. He took a step closer and then heard silent hiccupping, 'no way! Is Gwen _crying_?!'

"Gwen?" he tried again, but louder. That did it. However, Gwen simply turned her head, glared at him and then returned her look to the wall. For that split second he could make out almost-dry tear stains on her face, which in turn caused Ben to feel as if he was the lowest thing on the face of the earth, lower than dirt.

'How can she make me feel like that when I know I didn't _do_ anything?' he thought to himself. Out loud he said, in a gentle tone, "Gwen, look, I'm sorry I called you a freak, you're definitely not one, but what I don't get is why it bothers you so much I called you that?"

Gwen, who turned her attention on him as soon as he apologized, sat up on the bed and shifted her look to her lap. "Look Ben, I know you didn't mean it and that's why I forgive you," Gwen started. "it's not your fault 'cause you didn't know…" she hesitated.

"Didn't know what?" Ben pushed on.

"Didn't know that this is what people in school think of me…a freak. They all say that whenever I'm around something bad happens, like I'm some black cat or something that brings bad luck to all who surround her..." she said, her look solemn.

Ben stared at her, he never imagined that's what she's been going through this past year in school, now he felt even lower than before for bringing her back these memories and causing her all this unnecessary pain. "Gwen I…" he started.

"It's ok Ben, I told you already it's not your fault, you didn't know anything so I'm not holding it against you, but I hate it," and as she said this tears made their way down her face, "it hurts so much, I mean I know I'm different from everyone, but am I really a freak?" she asked quietly, her voice shaky from all the emotion that had built up during the conversation.

Ben took a step in hesitation, followed by another, then another until finally he found himself standing directly in front of Gwen. Next thing he knew he was embracing her. Gwen in turn gasped in surprise but slowly found herself relaxing in Ben's embrace until finally her tears stopped coming.

Ben, meanwhile, was having weird and conflicting thoughts running through his head causing him to fear for his sanity.

'What the hell am I doing? Hugging _Gwen_?! No way, if someone told me that I would be standing here hugging Gwen last year I would have laughed in his face so hard I would've surely burst something. And what's with this warm fuzzy feeling I'm getting? Feels like when I finally found the Sumo Slammer's Golden Super card, I was so happy that day. No way I'm getting the same feeling from hugging Gwen. No way! She's my dweeby cousin…I must be losing my mind, yeah that's it, Gwen hit me so many times on the head she probably dealt some serious damage, I knew she'd do that eventually, and that's another reason why I have no idea why I even _considered_ the thought that hugging her is...wait a minute _why the hell am I still hugging her_?!'

With that last thought Ben sprang from the embrace, looked at Gwen like at an alien, (A/N: …na, too normal for him…"like at a monster"…but isn't an alien a monster? Oh well.) turned heel and fled towards the dining area of the RV. Gwen looked after him in confusion, but then simply smiled and returned to lie on her bed.

Two hours have passed and at last the RV came to a stop. "Kids?! We're here!" Grandpa Max yelled as he killed the engine. As soon as he did he heard the door to the RV burst open and turned his head around just in time to see both Ben and Gwen fighting each other over who gets to get out first.

Gwen's foot was pushing on Ben's chest while Ben's hands were pushing Gwen by her shoulders; it was quite a sight to behold (A/N: got that one from 'Camp Fear').

Max chuckled, 'glad these two settled their differences and are back to normal'

"Let go Dweeb!"

"You first geek",

*sigh* 'well maybe not _all_ their differences'.

After Max taught Ben that you always let ladies go first (to which Gwen did not forget to smirk and stick her tongue out at him in victory ) and after Ben said that he 'knows but Gwen is not a lady' and after managing at last to separate them from the fight that ensued due to that comment (and their hands from each-other's throats), they all made their way towards the ship waiting to whisk them away to a week of some R&R. Little did they know that week was about to change their lives in ways they never imagined.

So? How is it so far? Of course it's just the beginning and the real story didn't even begin yet, but I'd like some reviews to tell me if you think I should change something in the style of writing, or if there are grammar/spelling mistakes you've come across.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a rant I made beforehand but decided to let you see what I wrote in the heat of the moment, enjoy!

Just wanted to tell you I've taken the jump and decided once and for all to watch the movie "Ben 10: Race against time", and my reason has nothing to do with Ben 10 at all…in fact the only reason I decided to watch it is because I noticed that the drop-dead-sexy-British Christien Anholt is playing Eon there. About the movie – I gotta say it was pretty lame, except for the pretty good 3-dimentional aliens the movie sucked, I mean Gwen seemed to me like a cowardly sniveling little girl instead of the brave awesome butt-kicking sorceress we all know and love – so sad!

One thing is that she did sorta declare her love to Ben ("And I love you Ben Tennyson cause you're a hero" – yeah sure, _that_'s why…), I must admit it was nice to hear, but I would have liked it much better were it the REAL 11-year-old Gwen, that would have made my year. Well, at least I got to watch my handsome sexy Brit *grin and dreamy sigh* that made my day, I have a weakness for a British accent *sigh*

BTW, am I the only one who thought Ben's parents, I'm sorry "Carl and Sandra" *irritated sigh*, took something before the movie? Like 'Happy Pills' or crack or something? Especially Sandra? Grrr stupid producers…

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Ben 10, Ben and Gwen are my characters and they're together in the series….oh, you had that dream too? It was nice while it lasted wasn't it? Oh, but I do own Ms. Raynolds though…

A couple minutes later finds our heroes standing in front of a fleet of (at least) a dozen different ships both with equally wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Gwen pointed at a shiny new-looking and incredibly large ship to their right. "That's our ship right there – The E.A."

Ben gave his cousin a puzzled look "E.A.? What does that stand for?" he asked.

"No idea really, according to the invitation Mr. Grand Smith sent us it's supposed to be revealed in the usual ceremony where they break a champagne bottle over the ship's bow." She answered pondering over the matter herself.

Ben gave her a strange look "break a champagne bottle over the ship's bow?" he repeated. "Now why would they wanna do that to a brand new ship?"

Gwen sighed and then glared at him for a moment before answering "Don't you know _anything_? It's to inaugurate a new ship so that it'll have a safe trip on its first cruise through the sea and those that follows, obviously it has some religious meaning." She explained, looking at him with a patronizing gaze.

Ben stared at her again "In-iguana-whatnow?" he started, but then thought better of it and shook his head. "Never mind, but just how in the world do you know all that?"

Gwen sighed in irritation "because I, unlike you, actually listen in class." Turning to look at him she smirked when she saw how pissed off he looked.

"Hey! I listen! It's not my fault Ms. Raynolds's classes are as interesting as watching grass grow."

Gwen smirked, "Oh really? Then tell me, oh great listener, what are Oceanic islands?"

Ben scratched his head "err well, they're, you know, Islands that are found in the Ocean?" He ended pitifully.

Gwen smacked her forehead with her palm in defeat "See what I mean?! _Oceanic islands,_ are ones that do not sit on continental shelves. The vast majority are volcanic in origin. The few oceanic islands that are not volcanic are tectonic in origin and arise where plate movements have lifted up the deep ocean floor to above the surface." She finished.

Ben grumbled but did not say anything, Gwen looked surprised "What, no 'you're such a know-it-all' or 'who cares to know that stuff anyway?'"

Ben did not answer and just turned his head in the opposite direction from Gwen.

"Oh, the silent treatment huh? Nice try Ben, but I think you forgot that I _enjoy_ the peace and quiet." She grinned.

Still no response.

Gwen frowned in annoyance and shook her head, then she turned to look at her watch and gasped "Whatever, stay that way but we need to get to the ship quickly, they're about to start the ceremony." She said as she turned to run, but stopped when she saw Ben not following her. "Well? Are you coming or do I have to drag you there?"

Ben frowned but followed nonetheless.

When they reached the designated ship they saw many have already gathered and tried to locate their grandfather among the crowd, having no such luck they settled on pushing their way towards the front, assuming that's where Max'll be.

As they reached the front, both were happy to discover they were correct in their assumption, Max was standing just a couple feet from their current location, his gaze turned towards the front.

"Grandpa" both yelled out as they ran to him.

Max turned his head to see both his grandchildren as they came to a stop in front of him, which made him laugh.

"Well well, I'm happy you could find the time to join me, the ceremony is just about to start." And with that all three turned their heads towards the front where Mr. Donovan was just about to start his speech, standing in front of his new, incredibly large, ship.

He cleared his throat, "Hello everyone, I'm happy to see so many of you accepted my invitation and came here today, as some of you know I'm an 'actions speak louder than words' man, and so, I would like to invite my grandson, Edwin Grand Smith, to do the honors of inaugurating the new ship. Edwin" he called and everyone's gazes turned towards the young man who up until now was hardly noticed, coming up to the stage.

At that Ben and Gwen gasped and Edwin, who noticed them out of the corner of his eye, caught Gwen's look and winked, which caused Gwen to blush and Ben to frown.

Then Edwin turned his head to face the crowd and continued "Thank you grandfather, it is truly an honor and privilege and like you yourself said, we in the Grand Smith family are 'actions speak louder than words' men, and so without further ado I'm proud to present to you", everyone looked on in fascination as he lifted the wine bottle in the air. "The Grand Smith family's newest ship – The Exotic Adventure!" and with that Edwin smashed the bottle over the ship's bow, eliciting a huge round of applause and cheers from the audience.

Ben grumbled in annoyance, "_THAT_'s the ceremony? Big deal, I could've done that with one hand tied behind my back."

Gwen turned to him with her eyebrow raised, "you _do_ know that was like the dumbest thing you ever said right? And that's some record."

Ben growled, "yeah? Well at least I don't blush like some stupid schoolgirl every time a rich boy winks at me." He finished with a smirk.

This time it was Gwen who had a murderous gaze cover her features. "Oh, shut up! At least I don't go gaga every time Kai's name is mentioned." Gwen retorted, her face scrunching up at the mention of Kai.

Ben blushed and coughed, but then frowned again "Oh yeah?! Well…"

"KIDS!"

Both turned to face the owner of the voice they knew all too well. "I say we go and say hello to Donovan and his grandson who were kind enough to invite us on this cruise, what do you say?" Max finished in a tone that both pre-teens knew not to question.

"Yes grandpa." The answered in unison, but as their grandfather turned around and started walking towards the stage, both followed but turned to stick their tongues at each other.

A/N: HEEEEEEEY readers. Hahaha. A couple things...I know it has been truly forever since I last updated but I have been busy...no joke. I hope this chapter was good. It feels kinda meh to me. But hopefully you guys liked it. :D I feel really bad about taking so long, but it really doesn't solely depend on me. Especially since this fandom feels like its dying. :( But don't worry, I will never stop loving Bwen and supporting it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To all those who thought I abandoned both the ship and this fic – you thought wrong! XD Trust me I enjoy writing just as much as you enjoy reading.

I also wanted to thank the biggest Bwen shipper and my dear friend, bgH13, for taking the time to beta this. Thanks you!

Disclaimer: I no own Ben 10, if I did this wouldn't be a story but the plot of the series XD

"Donovan!" Max shouted as soon as the three of them were within hearing distance of the tycoon and his grandson.

"Max!" called back his friend just as enthusiastically as he came up to greet him with a firm handshake. "How are you my old friend? It's been so long since we last saw each other and I couldn't thank you and your grandchildren enough for saving Edwin last time."

"Nonsense my friend, you would've done the same thing." Max answered back warmly.

"Yes, you're right. But I still wanted to thank you." Donovan replied.

"Yes, and so did I," cut Edwin for the first time. "it is only thanks to you, Gwen and Ben that my grandfather and I have solved whatever disagreements we have had. And I must say that I'm more than happy that you've taken up our offer to be our guests on this cruise. Hopefully it'll turn out better than that last misadventure." Edwin finished with a laugh that quickly became infectious.

"Thank you son," answered Max. "and I'm sure Ben and Gwen are more than grateful for your kind offer. Isn't that right kids?"

"Definitely!" Gwen smiled "I could not thank you enough, this is a great privilege."

"Yeah," continued Ben. "It's totally cool. BTW, is there a swimming pool on board?" he asked with a grin. Gwen groaned while everyone else shared a laugh.

"Sure there is Ben." Donovan replied with a chuckle. "In fact why don't we all board it now? We're about to set sail in two hours."

And with that the group turned to board the ship.

As soon as they boarded the ship Donovan turned towards them all with a smile. "Well, as I've told you, we will set sail in about two hours, oh and Max, your things have already been set in your cabins. Each of you has your own cabin so no sleeping arrangements necessary. I still remember how Max can be when he's sleeping from our camping trips when we were younger, and you are here to enjoy, not suffer." He finished with a laugh that was shared by everyone.

"Yes, that's true." Chuckled Max.

"Sure is." Ben agreed, which earned him a jab in the side and a glare from Gwen to which he glared back.

"Well, I'm afraid I must leave you now as I have a few matters to attend to before our departure, but I'll leave you with Edwin who will show you to your rooms. Is that alright?" inquired Donovan.

"Do not worry Donovan, we will be fine my friend," answered Max.

"Yeah, grandpa it'll be alright." replied Edwin as Donovan nodded to them and took his leave.

"Ok guys, follow me," Edwin said as he led them to their rooms. "Oh! I just remembered," Edwin continued, "there's a welcome speech by my grandfather later this evening at 8:30 PM on the ship's deck, but there's no need for any formal dress or anything."

After they were all showed where they would be sleeping for the upcoming week and handed their keys by Edwin, Max spoke up, "thank you Edwin. Now I would be happy to stay with you kids but my bones are getting quite tired from all the excitement, so if you'll excuse this old man." With that Max nodded to them and retired to his room for some rest.

"You know what? I think I'll follow gramps' example and head off to nap for a while," Ben said followed by a loud yawn and stretch as he turned the corner towards where his room was.

"Forgive my doofus cousin Edwin," Gwen started with a sigh, "he may have aged by a year physically but he's still the same brat he was last year."

Edwin laughed whole-heartedly "that's quite ok Gwen. Unfortunately I must admit I was once the same 'brat' if not worse..." Gwen giggled softly. Suddenly Edwin flushed bright red, "Err, G-Gwen?" Edwin asked nervously.

"Yeah Edwin? What's the matter?" Gwen inquired curiously.

"I was thinking, I mean, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to accompany me to the ball the night after tomorrow?" Edwin proposed, quite flushed.

Gwen blushed beat red, "oh, erm, yeah. I mean, sure. I'd love to." She replied.

Edwin smiled a winning smile, "great! Then it's a date, erm…" he trailed off, red again.

Gwen giggled, "sure. It's a date." And with that she entered her cabin as Edwin wondered off with a grin on his face.

Unknowest to either of them, Ben was standing outside his door around the corner, listening to every word, a frown on his face.

/

Hours later found our heroes gathered in the deck waiting for the speech by Donovan Grand Smith. As they were waiting Ben's eyes landed on the buffet table and drool started oozing out of his mouth.

"BEN!" gritted out Gwen in disgust and a grimace. "Control yourself, that's disgusting."

Ben frowned but wiped his mouth with his sleeve nonetheless. "Yeah, something here sure is disgusting but it's not me." He mumbled under his breath, thinking back to earlier that day.

Apparently Lady Luck did not seem to have Ben in her favor tonight for Gwen heard him.

"_What_. _Did_. _You_. _SAY_?!" Gwen answered back angrily, her hand already poised in the air to strike.

"Kids please, behave yourselves." Max requested just as Donovan went up on stage. "Now hush, it's about to begin."

Gwen huffed but remained silent; instead choosing to glare back at Ben, but all he did was grin and stick his tongue out.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the cruise of the year on the "Exotic Adventure", this new cruise ship contains everything to your pleasure including the biggest swimming pool ever built, trust me, I've checked it with Guinness World Records," a comment which elicited laughter from the crowd. "Now, lest I forget I would like to let you know that on Tuesday night we will be holding a ball, you do not have to attend but we would very much enjoy it if you do," He said with a smile at his guests. "So now, without further ado, please enjoy the buffet we have set and the rest of the evening."

As soon as Donovan finished his speech two things happened; one, clapping was heard throughout the room and second, a 'voosh' sound was heard signaling Ben's next location as the buffet table.

Gwen slapped a hand on her forehead. "Grandpa, are you _sure_ it won't be possible to leave Ben on an island somewhere along the way?" she whined.

Max chuckled and shook his head. "Lighten up Gwen and enjoy yourself a bit." Max offered as he followed the path his grandson took while people began to disperse to either eat or chat amongst themselves as soft music played in the background.

Gwen sighed "I'll try but with Ben around that's not likely." She finished quietly to herself.

With that said she took after her grandfather's retreating figure.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, perhaps next update will take less time. I hope so. I'm also sorry it's so short but I decided that this chapter should end here. Next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Promise!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, quick enough? LOL Luckily I had time so I gave into the temptation to write.

Oh! I wonder if anyone will be able to figure out the reference to another show I put in this chapter. It's really small even if you _do_ know the show so…good luck! *grin*

Another thing, I wanted to thank **all** my lovely reviewers, you guys/girls are the best!

**The Cretan** – get an account so I'll be able to thank you personally for any reviews you leave. Also, unfortunately, my last fics aren't as good as this one, but I've evolved since then. I also think this is my flag fic.

**darthdragon** **– **Thanks! And stop getting yourself grounded, I'm serious! XD

Thanks a million to my awesome beta, Not Just a Nerd, for doing this on such short notice, seeing as I haven't managed to get ahold of Mr. BG…**  
**

Disclaimer: *yawn* this is getting repetitive; I. Don't. Own. Ben. 10! Or the show I made a reference to.

The following morning sunlight streamed through the curtains of Ben's window, waking the pre-teen hero out of his slumber.

Yawning, he stretched and scratched at his belly, dragging himself sluggishly towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. In the middle of his morning ritual a triple knock sounded on the door to his room.

Ben opened the door, his toothbrush still hanging from his mouth and directed a look towards his grandfather.

Max smiled down at him and said, "C'mon Ben, get dressed. We're going to breakfast." Ben certainly did not need to be told twice, and as soon as the word 'breakfast' left his grandfather's mouth he was back in the bathroom, rinsing and then dressed in 2.37 seconds flat.(...ok, so I made that number up, sue me.)

Max chuckled lightly as he held the door open and Ben came bounding out into the hallway, but suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face his grandfather with an eyebrow raised.

"Waaaait a second…where's Gwen?" but as soon as the words registered in his brain he continued, "Not that I care or anything but I thought you would."

"She's waiting for us in her room. I went to wake her up before I came to your room so she's probably been ready for a while now." Max cleared out.

"Oh." Ben said simply as they made their way towards Gwen's room.

As soon as Gwen opened her door Ben's eyes widened.

Gwen was dressed in a green, striped, sundress with a string tied around the middle and falling sideways. Needless to say the dress complimented her features wonderfully, giving a beautiful contrast against her flaming hair.

He was positive his grandfather was talking to his cousin, but he heard none of the words that came out of the old man's mouth. His gaze remained, unwavering, on Gwen.

'But, this couldn't be Gwen. No way that's my dweeby cousin, this…this..._being_ standing in front of me is way too…' Ben then cut that train of thought, sensing the two pairs of eyes watching him curiously.

"What?" he defended himself.

Gwen gave him a funny look, "I _asked _'what do you think?' space case..err dweeb.' She corrected quickly, luckily for her nobody seemed to notice her slip of the tongue, or the small blush that followed it.

Ben looked dumbfounded. This beautiful creature just asked him what _he_ thought about it. His mind swirled with new and foreign thoughts about his cousin that he did not even manage to grasp and entertain, before all were shoved aside as his mind attempted to answer the question he was asked, and save him from further embarrassment.

It wasn't successful.

"Uhhh?" Ben asked, the same dumbfounded look still covering his features.

"BEN! Urgh!" Gwen fumed at him, "for once can't you just make a compliment instead of an insult?!" she shot at him angrily.

Ben shook his head from side to side, ridding himself of the hunting thoughts that had entered his mind. "You look nice, happy? Now _please_ can we go eat?" he whined, trying to act his usual self while, in reality, it was all a façade to mask his shaken up mind.

Gwen mumbled something as she turned away from him, looking somewhat put out, to begin the walk towards the dining hall, their grandfather at her side.

However, before she could take a step forward Ben grabbed her elbow to turn her around once more.

"Wait Gwen," he said as he looked at her.

She stared back at him. "You really _do_ look nice." He said, a crimson tint adorning his cheeks.

Gwen's features softened as she smiled at him, "thanks." She answered back.

Ben smiled to himself as she turned back to begin the walk once again, Max already a couple steps ahead. He had already learned by now that his grandkids knew how to overcome their little spats by themselves.

/

Breakfast passed with hardly any problems aside from Ben taking a plate and mounting it with food, which in turn caused Gwen to sigh and shake her head irritably.

After breakfast came…you guessed it – the pool.

The trio went to change into their swimming wear and agreed they would meet at the deck.

/

A couple minutes later Ben entered the pool area, and his mouth dropped in shock; what met his eyes was the largest pool he had seen in his life, 'WOW! Mr. Grand Smith sure wasn't kidding when he said it's the largest pool ever.' He thought with a grin, thinking how cool it would be to cannon-ball as Cannonball into the pool, but then remembered his promise to his grandfather and deflated the idea with a sigh.

He turned his head, trying to locate his grandfather or cousin, when he noticed his grandfather's gray hair protruding above the head of a chair located a couple of feet from his standing place, as well as his cousin's unmistakable flaming red hair, and turned to walk towards them.

As he arrived he was in for another shock that day; Gwen was wearing a blue two piece, but that is not what had Ben flushing as red as the sun or trying to find some much needed air to inflate his lungs, which he suddenly found that he seemed to lack. His cousin, a fact that was quickly becoming vague to him for the second time that day, had grown over the year they've been apart, he noticed, as he fought against his eyes not to stray away from her face.

He snapped to attention as he was addressed, "Oh Ben! I was waiting for you. C'mon let's go, I've been _dying_ to try out this pool." Gwen exclaimed enthusiastically as she sprung from her chair and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the bigger-than-life pool.

Ben merely nodded as he was pulled by her, but could've sworn he felt tingles shooting up his arm from where her hand was touching.

As they neared the pool they spotted a familiar figure; or rather, he spotted them.

"Ben, Gwen! Hey!" Edwin shouted, a smile adorning his face, he was dressed in swimming trunks as well.

"Edwin _hey_, I wasn't expecting to see you here, I figured you'd be with your grandfather.." Ben exclaimed in a tight tone that trailed off when he noticed the look Edwin was shooting his cousin and frowned.

Edwin grinned and answered Ben, though his gaze was still directed at Gwen; "my grandfather told me to make sure our guests are enjoying themselves but to be inconspicuous about it. So, I trust you are enjoying yourselves?" he asked as he took Gwen's hand and kissed the back of it softly, stating "I know I certainly am." He finished staring up at Gwen, completely ignoring Ben's presence.

Gwen blushed, her cheeks quickly starting to resemble her hair. "Yes we are, thanks Edwin. We were just about to go inside the pool, care to join us?" she inquired.

"I'd love to." Edwin replied as they both entered the shallow part of the pool, Ben trailing behind, his mind coming up with 20 different ways to get rid of Edwin, most of them unpleasant ones to say the least. (How do I know? Well, he was rubbing his wrist which had the Omnitrix attached to it, plus I can read his mind XD).

/

Two hours later all three pre-teens stepped out of the pool and went to dry off, or in Gwen's case "catch a tan".

Ben was _not_ a happy camper, the whole two hours he had to listen to Edwin flirting with Gwen, a fact which irritated him to no end, and to top that off he didn't know _why_ it did. He just knew it did.

'What's _wrong_ with me? First I notice how Gwen had..*gulp*.._changed_, and now I can't stand it when Edwin's talking to her, it makes me wanna go four-arms on him. I swear I'm going crazy…' Ben thought to himself.

Luckily for Ben, Edwin had to go 'report' back to his grandfather.

"Sorry I can't stay more," Edwin started. "But I still got a couple things to do. So I'll see you tomorrow night then, Gwen?"

"Sure," answered Gwen with a smile.

"Great." He finished and walked away, waving as he did.

"Gwen?" Max inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Gwen blushed slightly but answered nonetheless, "I'm going with Edwin to the dance tomorrow night, that's what he meant." Confirming what Ben overheard the day before.

Max laughed, "Oh! Well, that sounds lovely." Then he stood up, "well kids, I'm going to my room to rest, so enjoy yourselves. Now, I trust you two here by yourselves so stay out of trouble." He warned, though his tone was soft.

"Yes grandpa!" They answered unanimously and Max smiled as he walked away.

Ben laid back on his chair, sighing loudly, an action which caught Gwen's attention.

"Something wrong Ben?" she inquired, though it was obvious, even to a blind man, there was.

"Nothing." he answered simply as he turned his head away from her stubbornly.

Gwen sighed irritably, she knew it would be difficult to get him to talk when he was his stubborn self, but decided to pry some more, sensing that this was something big. She had noticed his bad mood even back at the pool earlier. "Look, I know for certain that something's bothering you, but if you don't tell me then how can I help?" she asked, trying to reason with him.

Ben chose to remain silent.

Gwen gritted her teeth, "fine! Be that way, what do I care?" she quickly stood up "I'm going to my room. If you decide to finally grow up then come talk to me. Good-_bye_!" she finished as she angrily walked away.

Ben sighed loudly again. 'Why me?' he asked no one in particular as he stared at the clear blue sky. And when no answer came he stood up as well, his body sagging, as he dragged himself back to his room, feeling as though he just came back from a battle against the world – and the world won.

A/N: Nothing to say for once *gasp* XD well, except: hope you enjoyed *grin*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You'll love this chapter, the action finally begins! Pretty long chapter too.

Thank you all my lovely reviewers, you're the best!

**The Cretin** – thank you for your kind reviews and I admire your ability of being able to find time and read with you being a single parent and all. Just so you know, though I'll keep answering your reviews here anyway, the sign-up is free, just choose a username & password, enter your mail and that's it. No obligations to the site. No fees. This is a Haven & Heaven to writers and readers, those whose imagination is their strongest point.

**Edich C. Willow**** –** thank you for your review =) Ben will be fine, though he is a bit troublesome, but I guess boys will be boys *grin*. You will find out in about 2-3 chapters what's going on in Gwen's head, I trust you'll be a bit surprised. *mysterious smile*

**John** – sorry, but no Kai in this story…well, maybe only by talking _about_ her. She will only complicate things and she's not supposed to be the center of the story anyway so…

**actor of the future** – thank you, and yes I remember what happens in the movie (that's why I chose it as a theme for this story =]), patience my friend, all good things come to those who wait. ^_~

**zz73** – Patience my friend - is a virtue. Luckily for you the answer is: next chapter.

Once more, thanks to my awesome beta Mr. BG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or the 80's movie "The Blue Lagoon".

/~/~/

It was the third day to the cruise, the sun was high in the cheerfully bright blue sky, yet the mood in which our young heroes were soaking was anything but.

Following yesterday's events, whenever Ben and Gwen had to be in each other's presence they would outwardly ignore the other, not even making eye-contact.

Max, for the life of him, could not figure out what was wrong, but knew that he could not force his grandchildren to make up even if he tried; it was up to them to see reason.

"So Gwen," Max inquired as they were having lunch, trying to coax his grandchildren into talking, "Is Edwin coming to get you tonight or have you agreed on meeting at the ballroom?"

This caught Ben's attention but he was careful to hide his interest in the conversation taking place.

"No grandpa, Edwin's coming to get me, though we'll be going a bit earlier so he can make sure everything's set," Gwen answered back with a smile.

"Oh, what a responsible young man - no wonder Donovan's so proud of him," Max exclaimed, smiling himself.

Ben gritted his teeth in anger, 'That's it!' he thought. 'I've had it up to _here_ with _Edwin_ _this_ and _Edwin_ _that_, I'm not gonna stay here and listen to them going on and on about how _great_ Edwin is. I'm outta here.' With that Ben stood up suddenly, nearly knocking back his chair and stormed off without a word.

Max sighed and turned to Gwen. "What's going on with Ben that's got him so angry lately, Gwen?" he inquired, hoping to get some sort of clue as to what was bothering his grandson so much.

Gwen sighed as well, but as she spoke her voice held a tint of sadness to it, "I dunno grandpa, I tried to talk to him but all he does is ignore me, he's so immature!" she finished with a huff.

Max shook his head sadly. "Well, I know it'll be hard but please try and find out Gwen. I worry about that boy," Max requested, sadness and helplessness of not being able to help his grandson coating his words.

Gwen simply nodded her head as she rose from her chair, following the path she saw her cousin take not a minute before.

/

Ben came out onto the deck and leaned over the railing as his head rested on his crossed arms.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself, his gaze directed at the waves below him, breaking apart as the ship glided through the water. 'Everything is so confusing right now it's like I'm in a different universe…' he stared for a moment at the Omnitrix which rested on his left arm and sighed. 'No way I'm that lucky—it's something else. Ever since I saw Gwen again at the start of the road trip I've been having these weird feelings when she's around, and it got even worse ever since we met Edwin again.' He pondered, his face twisting into a grim look as Edwin came to his mind.

Suddenly he straightened up, "Well, whatever these feelings are, I'm not gonna let them ruin this vacation for me any longer!" he declared out loud, his mind made up as he starting walking in the direction of his room, deciding a nice little nap was in order.

Unknown to him, a certain redheaded beauty has heard what he said which caused her curiosity to peak, 'What feelings is he talking about?' she thought, fully intending to find out as she quietly followed him to his room.

/

As Ben reached his room he felt someone watching him so he turned around to face his stalker—only to find himself staring at a pair of gorgeous green eyes, somewhat like his own yet a couple shades deeper. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away, his stomach beginning to do summersaults which made him question if his decision to eat so much earlier that day was truly wise. 'There it is again,' he thought to himself, 'those strange feelings, I have _had_ _it_ already! It's not as if this is the first time I've seen Gwen's eyes. I just never noticed before what a beautiful shade of green they are…' a goofy look taking over his face. Then he shook his head roughly, "ENOUGH!" he yelled out loud, trying to clear his inner turmoil, but only managing to startle Gwen.

"I haven't said anything! Ben, what is _wrong_ with you? Tell me. Please," Gwen pleaded with him, concern written all over her face, truly seeking to help her cousin. Unfortunately, Ben just lowered his gaze to the floor and turned his back to his cousin as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry Gwen," he said simply. "But you can't help me. No one can." And his door shut with a soft 'click' as silence filled the hallway once more.

Gwen simply gazed at the door in front of her, a hurt look covering her features as she dejectedly turned and walked away towards her own room.

/

Max knocked on the door to the bridge of the ship and opened it as a "come on in" sounded from within.

"Max my friend I trust you are you enjoying your stay? I hope all is well, if there is anything you need please, do not hesitate to let me know. How are the kids?"

Max smiled at his friend Donovan, "everything is wonderful, thank you for your warm hospitality. The kids are enjoying themselves but," Max sighed.

"What? What is it Max? I hope none of them is hurt or ill…" Donovan inquired.

"No my friend, at least not that I know of. It is just my grandson - he seems to have something bothering him, and it takes a lot to make him this angry. Unfortunately he won't tell me anything, he just keeps it all bottled up and I fear that eventually he'll have a breakdown." Max explained grimly.

Donovan, to his complete surprise, simply gave out a soft laugh. "Max, have you thought that he may simply be going through puberty a bit earlier? I know my grandson has already started thinking about girls." He grinned at him.

Max looked stunned at the thought but as he pondered about it he decided it sounded plausible, not to mention it could certainly explain Ben's odd behavior as of lately. Suddenly he shot Donovan a look, "wait, you said Edwin already hit puberty? How did you come to that assumption?"

Donovan gave him a devilish look, "he wouldn't stop talking about your granddaughter, not to mention I caught him gazing at her a couple of times." He finished simply, patting his childhood friend on the shoulder.

Max simply remained silent. All the puzzle pieces inside his head beginning to fit together. If Ben did hit puberty earlier it would explain everything. He sighed, 'that's a tough age to have to go through, poor Ben.' Oh, if Max only knew how much _more_ difficult it was for Ben…

Max turned his gaze around, trying to focus on something else for the moment, when his eyes caught sight of a map on the far wall, and not just any map; it was the map charting the course of the ship. But something about it seemed wrong to Max.

"Donovan," he caught his friend's attention as he moved closer to the map, Donovan following him. "Is this what I think it is?" he inquired in a hard tone as he pointed at a particular route the map showed, a route which the ship was supposed to cross that night.

Donovan followed Max's pointed finger and saw what made his friend so anxious, "yes. I'm afraid that's the route. Tonight we will be passing near to where I built my underwater hotel last year, I'm sure we all remember that." Donovan said, a bad taste in his mouth. "Luckily I already ordered the crew to stay clear of the place, it's just bad memories, that's what it is." He finished with an uneasy look, a look also shared by Max, as they both stared out to the sea, an unsettling feeling taking place inside both their hearts despite Donovan's reassurance.

Yet Max had an even worse feeling; as an ex-plumber he knew the area well. Too well in fact; It was the only place that was capable of making a plumber feel helpless – the Bermuda Triangle.

/

It was six o'clock in the evening; Gwen had just finished getting ready as a soft knock sounded at her door. "Coming!" she answered to the person waiting outside, taking a quick once-over in the mirror one last time before she went to open it.

Only to find a rose held out in front of her face.

She took it delicately, holding it to her nose and closing her eyes as its sweet scent hit her nostrils. "Oh, it's wonderful Ed-" but stopped in her tracks when her eyes opened, for the person standing in front of her wasn't Edwin, it was "Ben!" she exclaimed, her voice betraying her shocked expression.

However, Ben was much more surprised when Gwen opened the door; his stomach filled with butterflies and his heart drum a rock song beat inside his ribcage as he stared at the goddess in front of him. Gwen was dressed in turquoise-blue strapless dress, which ended at her knees, flowing around them in waves. The dress was also adorned with star-like sequins, which only enhanced her beauty (1).

Ben snapped out of his reverie as he heard Gwen repeat his name.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Gwen, I know you were only trying to help but it's something I need to figure out on my own. So…am I forgiven?" Ben answered sincerely, giving her his best kicked-puppy face.

Gwen smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, "Of course you are Ben, but just know that I'm always here for you if you need me, and you can tell me everything, ok?" she said softly, still embracing him.

Ben smiled as he nodded in the embrace, a sad smile covering his face, which he knew Gwen couldn't see. 'Not everything Gwen, not this. If you knew how I felt about you, you would hate me. I can never forgive myself if you did…' he thought sadly, a pang of pain hitting his heart.

"So…" Gwen began, grinning at him as she broke their hug, "I thought you hated tuxes." She pointed out as she grinned at him; obviously referring to the 'Alien Wedding' fiasco last year.

Ben blushed; he hoped she wouldn't notice that small fact (That was a stupid thing for Ben to hope for, she's a _girl_, which I'm sure you've noticed by now *wink*).

"Yeah, grandpa made me." He lied, not wanting Gwen to find out the true reason for which he wore the tux (if you can't guess then you're not a real Bwen fan XD).

Gwen giggled, which seemed to indicate she bought the lie.

"So..," Ben began, "I guess I'll see you a bit later." But as he turned to walk away Gwen caught his elbow. "Why don't we go together?" She suggested as she looked at the watch on her hand. "Edwin should've been here by now, but I'm sure we'll probably catch him on our way there," she finished as she looked to Ben, waiting for his response.

Ben shrugged nonchalantly, but on the inside he was ecstatic; if he could keep Gwen away from being alone with Edwin even for a minute he'd be more than happy to.

/

Just as Gwen said, as they neared the place where the ball was held they saw Edwin walking towards them. "Gwen!" he called as he ran up to them. They both stopped in their place in fear of running into him.

Edwin stopped before them, "Gwen, I was just coming to get you. I'm sorry I was late but apparently there were a few problems I had to see into right away. Luckily, everything's ok now." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head, a habit which indicated at his nervousness.

Gwen smiled at him, "No problem. I figured as much so I decided to walk here with Ben, thinking we would run into you. Fortunately I was right."

Edwin looked at Ben, as if only now noticing him there; he frowned slightly but not enough for it to be noticed. He turned to Gwen. "I honestly cannot say I've known you to ever be wrong before, and may I say you look absolutely stunning tonight," Edwin grinned, a mysterious glint in his eye, as he kissed her hand for the second time.

While Gwen was busy blushing and thanking him, Ben was fuming silently. 'How dare he touch her! Of course he never knew her to be wrong before, he hardly knows her _at all_, unlike me!'

Luckily, he was interrupted from his angry thoughts when Gwen finally spoke. "Well, let's go. I'm sure it'll be starting soon," to which both young men agreed as they followed her to the ballroom, the only sounds in the hallway were their echoing footsteps.

/

The ball was nice; people were laughing, eating and dancing, and in general just having a…well, ball. But Ben had a hard time enjoying it as he watched Gwen dancing to the music along with Edwin.

He's been asked to dance a couple of times by girls about his age who accompanied their parents on this cruise, but he turned them down in fear of embarrassing himself. The only reason he knew how to dance at all was thanks to the great teacher he had had - his cousin. Unfortunately, she may have taught him how to move on the dance floor, but he still felt somewhat shy around girls - in fact, the only girl he actually felt at ease dancing with was Gwen.

Which brought him back to square one - the fact that Gwen has been dancing with Edwin the whole evening, causing Ben's blood to boil in his veins, jealousy evident in his look.

He was distracted when he caught sight of Edwin leading Gwen away and out of the room. Not trusting Edwin alone with Gwen, he followed the two silently, keeping some distance so as not to reveal himself.

/

Edwin led Gwen onto the deck of the ship, stopping with her near the railing.

"Gwen," Edwin started in a nervous tone, which in turn made Gwen become anxious. "You are the cleverest, most amazing girl I've met, and though we only spent a brief time with each other, it was enough to make me realize I would love to have you as my girlfriend. So, do you accept?" Edwin glanced at Gwen, fidgeting as he awaited her reply, the seconds ticking by.

Gwen was speechless. She knew it when a boy flirted, so she had no problem recognizing Edwin's advances, but being his girlfriend? They hardly knew each other! She didn't think she was ready for such a commitment yet (yeah, I know it sounds like it but no, he didn't ask for her hand in marriage XD). However, before she could speak her answer she felt a pair of warm lips on her own.

Edwin was kissing her.

/

While Gwen's mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that Edwin was kissing her, Ben cursed his luck as he stumbled onto the deck, after getting held up by an old woman blocking his path and losing sight of the two. However when he focused his eyes he started wishing he hadn't found them; the sight that greeted his eyes was of Edwin kissing his cousin.

Edwin. Kissing. Gwen.

_His_ Gwen!

The sight caused something inside Ben to snap; a dark feeling that grew stronger each time he spotted Edwin near Gwen. His body moved of its own accord as he marched towards them.

/

As Gwen's initial shock wore off emotions inside her started surfacing; anger at Edwin for kissing her without her consent, betrayal for breaking her trust and stealing her first kiss and worst of all, she was now positive she had no feelings for him, the kiss did not stir any hidden feelings there may have been in her.

She pushed him back, breaking the kiss, and was about to give him a piece of her mind when a fist came flying forward out of nowhere, more specifically, Ben Tennyson's fist - even more specifically, a seriously pissed off Ben Tennyson's fist.

Unfortunately for Edwin, he was the fist's target.

Edwin stumbled backwards and fell on the deck, yelling out in pain and surprise while clutching his bruised cheek. Both Gwen and Edwin were shocked to see that Edwin's attacker was Ben, who was panting slightly, a murderous look in his eyes.

Gwen quickly snapped out of her shock and yelled, "Ben! What the hell do you think you're doing?" however Ben paid her no heed as he continued staring at Edwin.

"Stay away from her! Don't touch her, don't even look at her; you don't deserve her!" Ben snapped at Edwin, his fists clenched at his sides in anger.

Edwin looked appalled but yelled back as he angrily got up, "What the hell's your problem Tennyson? Why'd you hit me all of a sudden?"

Ben's eyes squinted as even more adrenaline coursed through his veins, fueling his rage. "What, are you deaf? I told you told you twice already to _**stay away from Gwen**_!"

Gwen looked dumbfounded. There could only be one reason Ben would act this way, her mind pointed out to her; if he's jealous - her heart clarified. Gwen's breath caught in her throat as she stared unbelievingly at her cousin who still stood facing Edwin.

Edwin was about to speak again when without warning the ship started rocking roughly, slamming all three occupants against the deck and causing screams to echo through the ship, indicating the same thing happened inside.

"What _was_ that?" Gwen cried out as they started to stand, Edwin holding on to the railway for support while Ben was helping Gwen stand, when the ship lurched to the side for the second time, but this time throwing off both Ben and Gwen while Edwin held on for dear life until it stabled.

As soon as it did Edwin looked past the railing, searching for any sign of the two cousins and breathed a sigh of relief as they emerged out of the water.

"Are you guys ok?" Edwin yelled out to them, hoping they could hear him despite the distance and the roar of the waves.

Gwen and Ben attempted to keep their heads above the waves which were trying to swallow them, so far managing to stay afloat, but the weather was worsening as thunderclouds appeared in the usually clear sky.

Gwen's teeth chattered as she spoke, the water was far from warm at this hour, not to mention that they were in the middle of the ocean. "For now yes, but we need to get out of here and fast!" she yelled back, trying to be heard above the rush of the waves.

Edwin looked around in panic but smiled slightly when he spotted a few life jackets attached to the railing, a foot from him. He rushed and grabbed a couple. Rushing back he threw them overboard, trying to land close to Ben and Gwen.

Fortunately they did and the cousins quickly followed Edwin's instructions and strapped them over themselves. When Edwin felt that the two were somewhat safe for the moment he shouted to them he was going to get help and ran towards the bridge.

/

The only word to describe the condition in which the ship was currently found was chaos. The ballroom was a mess; tables were turned over, glasses broken and people screaming and running around, trying to locate their loved ones; one of those people was Max Tennyson who became more and more anxious the more he looked and didn't find his grandkids.

At long last he came to the conclusion his grandchildren were not present and exited the room to search, only to run straight into Edwin who fell to the ground from the force of the impact (Max is a big man XD).

"Edwin my boy, forgive me," Max cried in surprise as he helped the young man stand up. "Have you seen any of my grandkids? I can't seem to find them."

"Mr. Tennyson come on, there's no time," Edwin cried as he pulled on Max's sleeve and started running in the direction he just came from. "Ben and Gwen have fallen off the ship," he exclaimed as Max fell into step with him.

Max stumbled slightly but quickly recovered as he increased his pace, running as fast as he could, praying only that he'll get there in time.

/

Ben and Gwen were holding onto each other, afraid that if they let go one of them will be carried away by the powerful waves. They were both feeling extremely awkward in light of the recent events but both knew now was not the time discuss what had transpired minutes before.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice calling out to them. "Grandpa!" both shouted in happiness, sure that everything will be fine now.

Their grandfather looked relieved to see them alive and they seemed to be ok as far as he could tell. "We're gonna get you two out of there in a moment. Just hold on, ok?" he yelled to them.

They nodded in unison.

Max quickly helped the worker he and Edwin found on the way throw the life preserver into the water, careful not to hit any of the kids with it.

Ben and Gwen grabbed on and both men, as well as Edwin, started pulling on the rope attached.

But sometimes life just doesn't want you to succeed that easily, (or in this case, the author, otherwise you wouldn't have a story *grin*) so when a huge wave swept across the side of the ship, it tore Ben and Gwen's grip away from the life preserver, carrying them away from the ship, as they could hear their grandfather's and Edwin's yells cut through the night as they were carried further and further away out into the dark ocean.

Yet by a small stroke of luck, the wave also tore a life raft off the ship, on which Ben managed to lift Gwen and himself just before they both passed out.

/~/~/

(1) The website where you can find the dress I used: ** stores/54222/47b8961fa9a89_ **

A/N: Well, what'll happen to them now? Read to find out! This was my favorite chapter yet! I just let my fingers fly over the keyboard and write the whole thing =D. I hope this was satisfactory for the time being, seeing as the next update may take about 3 weeks - a month.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok guys, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for – the island. Hope it'll satisfy you *grin* BTW, I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I have a good reason: I've had writer's block.

Many a thanks to all my reviewers, I can't thank you enough.

**Rest In Piece** – thank you for your kind reviews, hope you'll find the future chapters as good

**ABSOLute Chimera **** – **thank you! Ben didn't use the Omnitrix cause he didn't want to risk exposing it to people (in this case the ship's worker) and he also believed that they'll be saved very quickly so there was no point. When both Gwen and him were pulled out into the ocean he was simply in too much shock and fatigue to think of anything else except getting Gwen and himself to relative safety.

**Werewolf Hero **– Hahaha yeah, he was getting on my nerves too but I needed competition for Ben, something to trigger his feelings. Edwin was the perfect solution

**Forte Kaimei **– Hahaha thanks for the wonderful review, I'd love to make this a reality but I don't think MIA would…XD

**The Cretin **– thank you! I totally agree with you on this; AF cannot compare to Ben 10. Ever! Everything in Ben 10 was better.

**actor of the future**** – **thank you, and I'll try to update more frequently too

**badkidoh**** – **thanks! It means a lot.

And thanks to all you other wonderful reviewers – you make my day!

Again, I cannot thank enough to my beta Mr. BG! And since he requested I would like to ask you to read 'Little Moments' by shadows59!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or the 80's movie "The Blue Lagoon". But I do own Jim Muahahahah! :] Who said you can't own people? LOL

/~/~/

"Ben! Gwen! No!" Max cried out, his hand outstretched to the ocean, as if trying to reach them with it. His shoulders sagged in defeat for the first time in many years as he watched the life raft drifting away into the ocean until there was no sight of it.

Edwin was faring no better as he watched the ocean take away a person most dear to him.

The worker who up until now stayed silent, spoke up, "sir, with due permission, I suggest we go report this to the captain. Perhaps he can be of assistance," he offered to Edwin.

Edwin looked at him grimly, but nodded his head, turning to face Max who was still watching the ocean, trying with all his might to locate the little life raft which carried his grandchildren. 'What am I going to tell their parents?' Max thought sadly.

"Mr. Tennyson, please come with me to the bridge; perhaps my grandfather can help the situation," Edwin offered in hopes of helping the man.

Max stared at the young man before him, so different from his own grandson, and nodded, giving one last glace towards the ocean where the children were last seen, before turning and starting towards the bridge of the ship, hoping against hope that his friend Donovan would be able to help find his grandkids.

/

"Grandfather!" Edwin called out as he opened the door to the bridge.

Donovan, sensing the urgency and despair in his grandchild's voice hurriedly turned around to face three grim faces. He had a bad feeling. "What happened?" he inquired, rather a statement than a question.

Max looked at his friend, his face creasing with worry, his true age finally catching up with him. "Ben and Gwen have fallen overboard. We tried to bring them up, but they were swept away by the currents." Max recalled sadly.

Donovan stared at his friend, seeing him in this state meant it all. Max was not an easy man to shake like this; it took something truly horrible to bring him to this state.

Donovan took in a deep breath and spoke in a serious tone, "we will bring them back Max. Trust me that I will help bring them back. I will use all my resources to bring them back safe and sound."

Max looked at his friend, a small sad smile managing to make its way to his face, "Thank you my friend." He answered back.

Edwin looked at his grandfather. "Can't we send a chopper to search for them grandpa?" he questioned.

Donovan shook his head, "I'm afraid currently it's not possible son; the ship sustained some damage from these recent waves. We need to dock at the nearest port and fix some of the damage. But as soon as we are on land I'll send a chopper up to do a scan of the ocean to try and locate them." He cleared.

"How far are we from the nearest port, Donovan?" Max inquired, squaring his shoulders as hope started to return to him.

And for the first time since the beginning of the conversation Donovan smiled.

"One hour."

/

Ben's first thought before he even opened his eyes was that he was hot and uncomfortable. Not to mention he was feeling very wet (get your minds out of the gutter people!). He could hear chirping of some birds in the distance and some other unusual sounds he couldn't recognize.

He slowly opened his eyes only to shut them tightly again, as they watered from the brightness of the sun shining above. 'Sun? But it was just evening, how come there's sun? And where am I?!' he thought to himself.

He opened his eyes once more, this time protecting them against the glare of the sun, and sat up slowly to survey his surroundings.

Ben turned his head trying to figure out where he was, but all he saw was open sea in front of him and very soon became aware that he was lying in warm soft sand. He turned his head in the other direction and for the first time noticed something that caused his heartbeat to accelerate.

'Gwen!' he thought in panic, and suddenly all that has happened came back to him in a split second; seeing Edwin kissing Gwen, he felt his hands clench in anger yet again at the memory, punching Edwin, falling into the water and being swept up and last managing to lift them both into a life raft that was swept up just before all went black.

He pulled himself up quickly, feeling a bit dizzy but quickly getting over it, and ran towards his cousin, hoping she was ok.

As Ben got to Gwen he fell onto his knees and started shaking her. Getting no sign he put his ear near her mouth to try and hear her breathing.

There was no sound.

Ben lost it. He tried racking his brain trying to figure out what to do, but with each passing second he was becoming more and more anxious.

All of a sudden he was hit with a flashback of a show he once watched out of boredom. The show was called 'Survival Skills' and there they showed a procedure to perform in case a person wasn't breathing, he didn't exactly remember what the procedure was called but luckily what he did remember was how to perform it.

It did make him uneasy though.

Ben quickly tilted Gwen's head backwards, and managed to open her mouth with a bit of force, he turned her head to the side as he saw water pour out of it. When there was no more water he hesitated for a moment before getting over his nervousness and pressed his lips to hers, it won't do him any good if Gwen dies because he's too nervous to do what's required of him in order to save her.

Ben did not dwell on the spark that he felt as their lips connected for the first time, but instead he breathed in and felt Gwen's chest become inflated under his hand.

Again he took a big breath this time and repeated his previous action, following with chest compressions.

He stopped for a moment trying to listen in hopes of hearing some sound of breathing, but no such luck.

Ben continued his ministrations yet Gwen's body remained unresponsive. 'Dammit Gwen, please breath, please don't leave me. Not again.' He thought as he continued the compressions, 'you're my dweeby cousin but you mean more to me than anyone else, I was jealous of Edwin because you spent all your time with him when he doesn't deserve your attention. Gwen please, please breath, please come back. I can't lose you. Not again, because I…' his train of thought cutting as he took another big gulp of air and pressed his lips one more time to his cousin's.

Ben hastily moved his face away as he felt a lurch from Gwen, who sat up suddenly, her eyes wide and frantic looking as she coughed up all the water that was in her lungs.

Ben watched her as she continued to cough and take in big gulps of air and simply smiled. At the moment, to him, there was nothing more beautiful than her.

As Gwen's coughs started to subside she looked around her and finally noticed Ben.

"Ben!" She called her voice breaking as her throat was still sore, and tried to stand up and go over to him. Unfortunately her body betrayed her as her legs collapsed under her and she fell back down. "Urgh!"

"Gwen!" Ben called worriedly as he neared her again and crouched down next to her, "Are you ok?" he inquired, his voice dripping with worry.

Gwen stared at him as she recalled the events that had transpired earlier that eve…wait what?! Gwen looked around in confusion at the settings of hot white sand, water and trees and 'sun?' she thought in confusion. 'How long was I out that it's already morning?'

The fiery-haired young woman turned her gaze back to her brown-haired cousin.

"Ben? Where are we? What happened? How long was I out?" Gwen looked at him, hoping he'd be able to shed some light upon their situation.

Unfortunately for her Ben was as clueless as her so he held no answers. He shook his head in sadness, "sorry Gwen, I have no idea where we are. Last I remember is I pulled us on top of a life raft and then it's all black until I woke up here. As to how long you were out of it? Same as me I guess, well sorta…" but Ben would not proceed from that point.

Gwen looked at him oddly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ben glanced at her quickly, his eyes lingering on her lips a second longer, before turning his gaze away.

Choosing not to pursue the subject further at this particular moment Gwen tried to reroute the conversation to a different one. She turned her gaze to the side opposite of Ben and noticed their life raft on the shore, the waves gently swaying it in the part of it which touched the water.

Suddenly, Gwen had a thought, "Hey Ben," she called. Ben snapped his head back towards her, a quizzical look on his face.

"Think there may be a communication device inside the raft?" she suggested. Ben grinned at her. "Maybe; think you have enough strength to walk and try to find out?" he said, his tone both challenging yet somewhat still worried.

Gwen glared at him went to flick his nose but he dodged. He stood up and offered her his hand; she simply stared at it and then turned her head away in defiance.

Ben rolled his eyes, "C'mon Gwen, I was just kidding. Stop acting like a dweeb."

Gwen huffed in annoyance but then sighed and accepted his hand tiredly, knowing she did require help right now, until she regained her strength. Gosh how she hated feeling helpless like this. She had martial arts, magic and brain power on her side and yet right now even the simple task of standing was requiring strength she did not possess at the moment.

As Ben pulled her up she stumbled and fell forward, alarmed she grabbed on to the closest thing there was – Ben's arms. Luckily Ben braced himself in case something like this happened so they didn't fall. However they did find themselves in a rather compromising position, what with Ben's arms around Gwen's shoulders to help steady her and make sure she didn't fall, and Gwen's hands resting on Ben's biceps. Both their faces extremely close to one another.

As both cousins stared at one another their heartbeats sky-rocketed and they gulped, not knowing what to do, their faces as red as they could possibly get.

The first to break the tension was Gwen who cleared her throat and muttered her thanks at Ben who nodded dumbly and released his grip as Gwen straightened up.

What Gwen noticed for the first time was that Ben seemed to have grown a bit taller, as he was passing her by a couple of inches. It seemed odd to her since the last time they were standing they've been the same height. But she decided to pay no heed to that and attributed it to a freaky growth spurt.

They began walking slowly towards the raft, Ben close to Gwen so that he could catch her in case she stumbled again, all the while sneaking glances at one another when the other person wasn't looking. They really hoped something there will help rescue them from wherever it was they were in.

/

As the ship finally reached the port and docked, and after the passengers all dispersed to temporary hotels in the city, Donovan summoned a worker of his and along with Max, Edwin and the worker he headed towards the landing pad on the ship.

Donovan turned to Max, "Jim here will take you to the coordinates where the ship was when they disappeared, perhaps by a stroke of luck you'll see the raft there, but if not he'll take you wherever you ask. I pray to god you'll find them, and I'll assist you in any way I can. I will try and send the coast guard as soon as I can so they'll search for them by sea, but it may take time and the weather isn't really looking to be in our favor to say the least." He pointed out as they looked at the cloudy, darkening sky.

Max nodded, "I appreciate all your help Donovan, but we must hurry, time is of the essence." Max ended urgently and boarded the chopper along with Jim.

Edwin stayed behind, looking guilty 'it's my fault they were out there in the first place. I hope he can find them. I wouldn't forgive myself if not.' Out loud he shouted, over the sound of the helicopter's blades, "Good luck, I really hope they're alright."

Max nodded at him gratefully "thanks son, I hope so too." and then they were off.

/~/~/

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I foresee many great things in our couple's future XD

BTW, if you think Ben and Gwen are OOC (not to mention Max) that's because they are, in a way. I mean they've been through things that tend to change a person, not to mention they're growing up (in more ways than one *wink* no, I'm not telling).


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Important notice**: **I changed some chapters cause I didn't like the fact that sometimes the characters were too OOC. I suggest you read all the chapters and try to find the changes out for yourselves ;) **

Thanks for your reviews everyone. Keep them coming. I really enjoy your insights!

Once more, my beta Mr. BG – you're the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or the 80's movie "The Blue Lagoon". Have a nice reading!

/~/~/

Meanwhile both our heroes reached the life raft and were currently in search of some communication device; one which will help them get in touch with someone who may be able to pinpoint their location and send a rescue team.

"Hey Gwen! Over here!" Ben shouted as he reached to pick up what seemed to resemble a walkie-talkie.

Gwen stood up from where she had been crouched while searching and went over towards her cousin.

"It looks like what we were looking for. Think it works?" Ben asked as he glanced at her.

Gwen shrugged as she looked down at the small comlink (yeah, I'm calling it comlink now. Got a problem?) in Ben's hand and reached her hand to inspect it. "Well, only one way to find out," she replied, looking at him.

She turned the device on and a buzz of static emerged from it. Gwen pressed on the rectangular PTT switch and spoke, "Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she let go of the switch but her only answer was more static.

She tried once more before her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You think it got damaged?" Ben asked her, not giving up yet.

Gwen turned the device over in her palm, trying to detect any damage to it, but upon seeing none she shook her head. "I don't see anything wrong with it. We must be out of range for it to pick up communications." She surmised.

Ben looked solemn as he tried to come up with a solution to the complication they faced. He turned to her quickly as his mind came up with something.

"Hey Gwen? Think you could use your magic to enhance the signal?" Ben questioned, hoping for once she'll accept his idea.

Gwen looked at him in disbelief, 'now why didn't _I _think of that?' she hugged him so suddenly Ben nearly fell backwards in surprise.

"Ben you're a genius! I promise never to call you stupid again!" she smiled. Ben lightly glared at her but it soon changed into a smile. "Nice to know I'm finally being appreciated." He finished.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it dweeb. I know how it goes to your head." She smirked as her hands went to either side of her head, helping her concentrate on her magic.

Ben glared at her but said nothing as he saw a blue glow (take that! I'm keeping her mana blue!) surround her form, but as suddenly as it appeared it flickered and died out. Ben looked at Gwen, who seemed to be concentrating immensely; sweat covered her forehead as her face creased in hard concentration. He watched as the glow returned only to once more flicker out.

Gwen opened her eyes in fear, "something seems to be blocking my magic. I can't manage to hold on to the spell." She answered desperately. Then she looked to Ben, "Try your watch," she pointed out, "that may just work."

Ben nodded and turned the dial until Upgrade's form appeared on the face-plate of the Omnitrix. Ben knew it may not work and contemplated the idea as he stared down at the watch, 'Please Omnitrix, if you've ever thought of cooperating with me, now's the perfect time. I really need Upgrade.'

Ben pressed the faceplate down.

/

It took about 20 minutes of flight for the chopper to reach the coordinates of the raft's last known position. Jim piloted it around as they scoured a perimeter of 10 square miles.

Max looked anxiously down from the passenger side, trying as hard as he could to locate his grandchildren. All this time the sky turned darker and gloomier as an imminent storm was closing in.

They flew another couple of miles north when unexpectedly they were thrown violently around in their seats as the blades on the rotor started rotating slower and whined against an invisible force pulling on them.

Max turned to Jim, "what was that?" Jim checked his instruments and threw a quick glance at Max before returning his attention to the controls. "Have no idea, whatever it is it's making my instruments go berserk." Jim fought to stabilize the aircraft with the chopper's cyclic stick as it continued to struggle against strain pulling on its blades. "I'm sorry sir but we must get out of here before we crash into the sea. Not to mention there's a nasty storm coming in fast. I'm very sorry but we have to return."

Max feared this would happen. He knew this force well, even the Plumbers were unable to resist it and it had cost them their lives. In fact, it was that very reason why this area was off limits as all technology tended to go haywire around it.

Max nodded silently as Jim piloted the chopper away from the place, and turned to look back to the ocean below him, 'I'll find you kids. I promise. I won't rest until I do.' He thought to himself sadly as they made their way back to shore.

/

As soon as Ben opened his eyes they shot down to stare at his hands, what met his gaze were two white and black hands.

"Sweet! The Omnitrix is finally starting to cooperate." Ben cried in delight.

Gwen stared at him in boredom, "Hi doofus; hate to interrupt your joy…or maybe not so much, but can we please get on with it? I would really like to get out of here." She said.

Upgrade turned his 'eye' on her and replied, "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it," and started fusing with the communication device that was still in Gwen's hand.

Gwen looked down at the device as Upgrade worked his magic (LOL) making its features and functions change to be top class.

Ben asked Gwen to press on the PTT button once more but as she did a huge surge of electricity hit her hand, flinging her backwards and causing Upgrade to detach itself from the device she dropped.

Ben hastily transformed back and ran over to where Gwen has fallen. When he came close he noticed her cradling her hand.

"You ok?" he asked looking very concerned. He honestly had no idea what happened but hoped that electric strike didn't harm Gwen.

Gwen flicked her gaze at him as she rubbed her sore hand, "I'll live. But what was that? I'm guessing it wasn't your doing."

Ben shook his head, "I really don't know. One moment I was integrated with the device and the next I was flung out. It felt like some sort of force field. Odd thing is it only activated when you pressed it after I infused with the device."

Gwen nodded her head at his explanation as she continued to rub her palm, 'that really stung' she thought.

Ben saw this and reached out to take her hand but Gwen hastily pulled it back.

He sighed, "Gwen, let me take a look at it for a moment." Gwen hesitated a bit but nonetheless stretched her arm out towards him.

Ben gingerly took her hand in his, not failing to notice Gwen's wincing at the contact, and opened her palm. He cringed as he saw a burn mark marring her hand, making it red. Despite its redness it didn't appear to be severe, just painful.

He helped her up and started walking back towards the raft. Gwen shot him a curios look. "I think I saw a first aid kit somewhere in there." He told her, answering her unspoken question.

Gwen nodded as they reached the raft, and sat down on the edge of it while Ben started searching for it.

"Got it!" he exclaimed as he came to sit in front of her and opened the kit. Inside, there appeared to be everything he needed for the job, he pulled out a bottle of Saline solution, an antiseptic cream tube and some gauze he found inside.

The brown haired preteen gently took his cousin's hand once more and opened it. Before he started dressing the wound he warned, "Gwen just a fair warning; but this may sting."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I know that you dweeb. Just get on with it." Ben shrugged and spilled a bit of the solution on the wound; as soon as the solution hit her hand Gwen hissed out, her face scrunching up in pain.

Ben stopped cleaning the wound with a piece of cotton he found, "sorry, but I _did_ warn you."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him and ground out, her teeth clenched tightly together, "I know. Just do it quickly."

Ben nodded and returned to work on dressing the wound as he applied the cream and dressed it with the gauze. As he looked down to inspect his work, Gwen stared at her cousin's head.

"I swear Ben, each time I think I've figured you out you surprise me again. Where did you learn how to dress a wound? And a burn no less?" she questioned.

Ben lifted his gaze from her bandaged hand to her eyes, two pools of green much like his own, and answered with a grin, "I burned myself once when I was five, put my hand on the oven that hasn't yet cooled down. I remember my mom dressing the wound for me," he reminisced as he stared back down, his voice tinged with sadness.

Gwen looked at him with a grim smile, will they ever get back home? They didn't know where they were, her magic wasn't working and neither was the comlink. The Omnitrix at least seemed to be working but with no idea where they were what good was it? They could be hundreds of miles from the nearest civilization.

Gwen made up her mind, 'No matter what, we can't lose hope of getting out of here. I'm sure if we try, we'll be able to think of something. I gotta think of something, I owe at least that much to Ben.'

With a burst of renowned confidence the redheaded hero placed her healthy hand on Ben's shoulder, causing him to raise his eyes to her. When he saw her smile his heart skipped a bit, a baffled look on his face.

"Ben, I promise we'll get out of here. I'll think of something. But for now I propose we find shelter, because I have a feeling it won't be today."

Ben nodded in agreement as Gwen stood up; offering him her hand, which he gladly took.

The moment he stood up Gwen kissed him on the cheek, her own mirroring his as they both turned red in embarrassment. "Thanks for the help," she said timidly as she swiftly turned around and started sauntering towards the trees on the other side of the beach.

Ben softly put his hand on his cheek, which was still burning with heat, and nodded dumbly as he jogged to catch up with her. He figured that perhaps being stuck there wasn't the worst thing in the world if at least they had each other.

/

When at last the chopper landed Max came out and looked for Donovan. He spotted him discussing with some workers, and marched up to him. He had a plan.

Donovan cut the conversation when he noticed Max approaching from the corner of his eye.

"Max!" he exclaimed, but quickly noticed his friend was alone. He felt his heart sink.

When Max reached Donovan he grabbed him by the shoulders and hurriedly said, "Donovan, I need your help. I have some friends in this town who may be able to help me find the kids but I need a car. Do you happen to have one around here?"

Donovan stared at Max but quickly shook himself out of his stupor and nodded. "Indeed I do. It's actually inside the ship. Level -2, go there and I'll notify Edwin to meet you there with the keys. If there is anything more I can do just tell me. I notified the coast guard but unfortunately, as I feared, they will not do anything until the storm clears." He finished.

Max nodded and thanked his friend as he ran back towards the ship. He had some Plumber friends there; he hoped that maybe together they can arrange a rescue. They must know something more than him about the area, they live there. They were his last chance; he just hoped it was enough.

/

"Mr. Tennyson, here are the keys." Edwin said as he handed them to the old Plumber. Max took them gratefully and waited as the hatch opened to let the car out.

Before Max could leave Edwin put his hand on the window sill. Max turned his head from the opening hatch to look at him.

Edwin was looking down guiltily, "I'm truly sorry Mr. Tennyson. It's my entire fault they were there in the first place. If I hadn't took Gwen there.."

Max looked surprised at that new info, but his look softened as he saw and heard the remorse in Edwin's voice, "it's nobody's fault son, especially not yours. The waves were too strong. There was nothing any of us could've done; but I know they are alive. I didn't see them but neither did I see their raft so it must be a good sign. A raft full of air can't sink."

Edwin smiled ruefully as he stared at the wise, old man before him. "Thank you Mr. Tennyson." He said as he removed his hand.

Max nodded and drove out, desperately trying to convince himself to believe in what he just told the young boy.

/~/~/

A/N: Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
